Old Habits Die Hard
by Tisse Gacioppo
Summary: Kat and the team are in trouble; Uncle Eddie has been framed for a theft he possibly couldn't have done. It's up to Kat to figure out who really took the painting and release Eddie from the iron clutches of Interpol, but she is going to need help, help from people who aren't on her side of the law, help from the Gallagher Girls.
1. New and Improved

Hey you Gallagher Girls and Spies,

I am currently surrounded by Gallagher and Heist Society Novels and my blackboard wall is covered in dot points, character profiles and random scribbles, my note book has just had five pages filled and my pen has run out of ink. You want to know why?

Because I am re-writing this story.

Sure you all thought this fan fiction was good, but compared to Don't Judge a Terrorist this story isn't going so well. Also I had no idea where I was taking this; I had no ideas what so ever.

I have just re-read Double Crossed and I have come up with a pretty stable base plan. I have the main idea of the story line, well I have the reason she is at Gallagher. I just need to figure out some other things as well.

I'm going to split the story between Cam and Kat; Cammie gets 1st person POVs and Kat gets 3rd person (Like in their own stories).

I still haven't figured out heaps of things, which is why help from all of you is needed xx

I don't know yet what is going to happen to the crew – well I have a faint idea but nothing really- and I don't know how the main problem Kat has to face is going to be solved (Though you guys don't have to come up with that.)

I'm not sure what Hale and Zach are going to think about each other, or if the Gallagher Girls will know about Kat.

If you have any ideas, suggestions or anything you want me to add please PM me or post a review. I will say now though that I will most likely not do a Truth or Dare chapter, unless you all give me dare ideas because mine aren't that good.

I'm not going to take this story down; I will just put up new chapters. I will be taking down the two chapters I have already posted as I don't feel they are to the best of my ability. But don't worry because the new chapters will be better.

I will be spending most of the weekend in my room writing this story so hopefully by Monday or Tuesday (Australian Time) The first chapter or so should be up.

Please go read Don't Judge a Terrorist by Her Cover, as I really love writing that story and am about to post up its latest chapter.

Remember to review heaps; because your reviews make my day.

Matisse xx


	2. Prologue

**Hey girls and guys, **

**I finally re-wrote this story, yay, even if there is only three chapters so far. Sorry it took so long, I lost my laptop charger. Also I got United We Spy two weeks ago but I couldn't read it, I don't want it to end! I think I'm going to have to read all the other books first. But still. Anyway have fun reading this story. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I was genius enough to come up with Gallagher Girls and Heist Society but I wasn't, Ally Carter was. **

Kat Bishop pulled slightly at the expensive dress she was wearing and frowned; what was the point of stealing something if Hale was just going to buy her disguises that cost almost as much as the object of the heist?

"Can I help you miss?" A salesman stood a little too close for comfort and stared at her with a bored expression. So much for hospitality.

Kat reached up one hand and played with her pearl earring, "How much is that?" She asked pointing to the ruby necklace in front of her.

"I'm not sure that necklace would be in your price range miss, but over here we do have – Don't touch that!" the man said when Kat put both hands on the glass and pretended to want a closer look (while summarising that the glass was thick but certainly not drill-proof).

"But how much is it?" Kat twirled a strand of her now grown out hair. "My birthday is coming up, and Daddy said I could pick out anything I want."

"I'm still not sure you could afford this necklace Miss, maybe you should come back with your father."

Kat rolled her eyes (and noted the positions of the surveillance cameras on the south wall). "Of course I can afford it; Daddy is a Hale after all."

This got the salesman's attention, "A Hale? Well then bring him in soon miss; I'm sure this item would sell fast otherwise."

"I just wish I could buy the whole store." Kat twirled around with her arms spread (and took in the three security guards).

"Miss, you might knock something over." The salesman grabbed Kat's arm and stopped her twirl.

Kat shot him a glare, "I think I'm going to go complain to your manager, also I don't think I want the necklace anymore. I'm sure there is a better Jewellery store elsewhere." With that Kat turned and stalked out of the store; the salesman calling out apologies after her retreating figure.

"So?" Hale appeared next to Kat as she continued down the street.

"We'll have that necklace back in its rightful home by next week, easy."

The two partners in crime stepped through the brownstone's door and walked into a kitchen full of chaos.

"What's going on?" Kat asked her cousin, who was currently staring wide-eyed at nothing.

"Uncle Eddie…" Hamish began as started to rummage through a chest of drawers.

"Has been… how could he not tell us he was doing a big job like that?!" Angus uttered in anger as he threw a pile of papers off the table and replaced them with a box of wallets.

"Someone tell us what is going on!" Hale shouted.

Simon stopped his frantic computer typing and looked up. "Well…" He began looking pale.

In the end it was Gabriel that broke the news. "Uncle Eddie was arrested, for stealing Van Gough's Starry Night."

"And he didn't invite us to help him steal it in the first place." Hamish and Angus added.

"He didn't take it." Gabriel said, exasperated.

Kat sunk into a chair. "This makes no sense."

"Eddie and I were out pick pocketing when the Interpol showed up; they arrested him and said something about the painting. They didn't know I was with him but as they were taking him he mouthed one word at me; _framed."_ Gabriel sighed.

Kat's team erupted into outbursts of anger, each one of them calling over the top of one another about how unfair this was. Kat was saved by a knock on the door.

Though when she opened the door all she found was an envelope with her name on it, her full name. She looked down the street but there was no retreating figure.

Kat sat down once more in the kitchen. "We have to find out who really stole the painting and why they framed Uncle Eddie." She informed her team.

She opened the envelope and they all watched as she took out a small white card that was folded in half. There was a name written across the white cardboard; _Visily Romani. _

Kat unfolded the paper and stared down at the business card she now held in her hands.

It was the same business card that she had received three months earlier. Visily Romani was telling her how to save Eddie; he was giving her a better plan than anything she would have been able to think up.

She turned the card over to show the others the name printed alongside an address; _Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women._

**What do you think? I know it isn't the best but I still think it's better than my last version. **

**Review and read on x**


	3. Chapter 1

**Around the corner from my Dad's house someone is holding a Harry Potter party, and they have banners hanging up outside and everything! It's super exciting yet sad because I don't know who they are and I wasn't invited. I want to throw a HP party! Though only like two people I know would come but still! **

"Why can't I come?" Gabriel exclaimed for the fiftieth time since Kat had told the team her idea. "Hale's going and he isn't even girl!"

Kat rubbed her forehead in exasperation, "For the last time, Hale is not coming and neither are you."

Hale raised an eyebrow but didn't get a chance to respond before Gabriel started up again. "Of course Hale is going. He wouldn't let you go without him. And if he is going, I'm going."

"I'm the inside man Gabs, she has to take me." Hale said confidently as he put his feet up on the kitchen table and leaned back in his chair.

"Feet off the table!" the two cousins snapped in unison.

"No, you're the boyfriend," Gabriel argued, "besides you're the inside _man _it's an all-_girls _school. I'm a girl."

"I assure you love, we all already know that." Hamish added himself into the conversation and winked at Gabriel.

Kat pinched the bridge of her nose and counted to ten. "Gabs, we need you here, you know that. Hale you are not coming. These people are all on the other side of the law to us, I will not endanger you by taking you with me. That applies to ALL of you." She added as Angus started to suggest something about him disguising himself as a female.

"This is unfair." Gabriel grumbled childishly.

"I know right, it's always been my dream to sneak into an all-girls boarding school," Hamish remarked, "imagine all the hot…showers." He trailed off as he noticed the glare both Gabriel and Kat were giving him.

Kat stepped into the town square and took everything in. It was small and didn't have many people, which meant it was easier to get caught. There were thirteen windows on the north side and a camera on the ATM machine over in the west corner; she had to steer clear of those areas.

Finding a target was easy enough; there were many girls walking around the square, each in the same uniform.

"Well this should be simple; I expect we could even be back at the brownstone in time for tea." Hale lounged against a wall looking bored.

Kat rolled her eyes; he had annoyed her non-stop for the past five days until she had agreed to let him come to Roseville to help with the pickpocketing, and yet here he was getting bored.

"They aren't normal girls Hale," Kat warned him, "they're like Macey."

Hale grinned charmingly at Kat, "Yes but there is one thing that they have in common with normal girls."

Kat raised an eyebrow, telling him to continue.

"Most of them have been subtly staring at me for the last ten minutes." With that he winked at her and strolled off, leaving before she could even finish her eye roll.

Hale stood in front of one of the uniformed girls and gave her the full extent of his seductive smile. The girl giggled and popped her gum expertly. "Are you new to town?" She asked him, "Because I haven't seen you around before, I would remember a face like yours." It was obvious that these girls hardly ever left the walls of their school, Hale thought, as their flirting skills were a crime against humanity.

But Hale, always the inside man, made conversation as he told the girl about how he and his family had just moved to town.

"Was that your girlfriend I saw you talking to over there?" The girl asked in a very unsubtle way.

Hale raised his eyebrows in fake shock and horror, "Oh God no, that's my step sister."

He smiled slightly as he remembered the last time Kat had posed as his step sister; it had been over a year ago now, while planning to rob the Henley.

The girl smiled for a whole different reason and Hale leaned in close to whisper something flirtatiously in her ear. It was because she was so distracted by lust that she never noticed the small feminine hand reach into her bag.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I just wanted to post it up as soon as I could. **

**Well hope you enjoy, **

**Matisse xx **


	4. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. Finally something in Cammie's point of view. Oh please check out Don't Judge a Terrorist by Her Cover. xx**

The passageway behind Gilly's sword was cramped and dark (the fact that it was past midnight didn't help the lighting either). But I hurried on because I might be in danger, because my sisterhood might be in danger, because I had just seen two black clad figures scale the brick wall surrounding the school and because the last time I had seen black clad figures had been on a roof-top in Boston.

So yeah I ignored the spiders, and the fact that my light blue pyjama pants with the tea-cup pattern weren't the ideal outfit for fighting bad guys. I ignored the small voice in my head that told me to go to a teacher and the one that told me to go back for my friends.

I stopped in the shadows at the end of the tunnel and stood completely still as I heard a male voice whisper, "This place is harder to break into than the Henley."

There was no reply from the second figure but in the faint light of the quarter moon I could just make out a small petite frame, which meant the guy's partner in crime was a female, a girl by the looks of it.

The girl stepped over a trip wire with a lot more skill than I had ever thought the COC would have and she turned to the guy and smiled slightly.

"The Henley had sensors that sucked the oxygen out of the room. I would be really impressed if this place had that sort of security system."

"Still, what is a school doing with state of the art security cameras that outshine the ones at Buckingham Palace?" The guy grumbled.

The girl laughed slightly, "I don't remember taking you on the Buckingham Palace job; how did you get so familiar with their security system? Besides at least we know we're in the right place."

I was feeling slightly confused now as I listened to them. They seemed happy yet on edge, they certainly didn't seem like a threat to our safety. Yet what were they doing here?

And what did they mean 'Buckingham Palace Job?'

I decided that no matter who they were they weren't friends so I slipped out of my hiding spot and tackled the unsuspecting girl to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, pulling the girl up into a chokehold and warning the guy not to come any closer.

"We thought we might put in an application to join this school." The guy said casually. He had a confidence about him, one that was different to Zach's; his was more laid back.

"It's a girl's only school. Besides we don't take kindly to trespassers." I retorted.

The guy went to say something else but the girl –who I was still holding- cut him off, "We're here to see Abby Cameron. We're friends of Macey's."

I relaxed my grip on her slightly. But only slight enough for her to get her breathing in check.

"Friends, don't sneak around at night like common criminals." I pointed out.

The guy grinned and in the small amount of moonlight I could make out that he was around my age. "Yes but seeing as we just got through all of your tough security systems I would say we were, how to put it, uncommon criminals."

"Is he always this annoying?" I asked the girl in a deadpan voice. I was confused and cold, plus my feet were beginning to get numb.

"Yes." The girl answered in a tone that said she herself was getting frustrated with the boy who for some reason had started talking about the moon cycles.

"Look," the girl started, "We are just…" But she never got to finish her sentence because there were suddenly three extra shadows on the grass beside us.

"Cameron Ann Morgan!" Bex began, not even noticing that I had a strange girl in a headlock, "Do you not know how worried we have been? You decide to get up in the middle of the night and go for a bloody stroll around the grounds even though you have been the target of a terrorist group for the last…"

I didn't even get to point out that Bex wasn't my mother which meant she shouldn't be giving me lectures. For Bex, Liz and Macey had finally realised that I wasn't alone.

"How did they get past all the new security systems?" Liz cried, at the same time that Bex pulled the boy into a choke hold, and Macey sighed "Flirting with another man I see, Zach isn't going to like this at all."

The two criminals just stared at each other in confusion, before the boy seemed to recognize Macey as the person they had been after all along. "Macey!" He cried, which was a huge achievement as Bex was still choking him, "Long time no see, I still reckon that Canary necklace would have looked good on me."

"Bex let the poor guy go," Macey smiled, "Hale, Kat, didn't think I'd see you two partners in crime for a while."

I let the girl –Kat- go as I realised that they did indeed know Macey and she seemed to think they were no threat.

"Hi Macey, ever end up kidnapping that guy from Rome?" Kat asked.

Macey's face clouded for a second before she brightened again, "Not yet, I was waiting for the professionals." For some reason Macey then winked at Kat as though there was some inside joke. Okay then.

"Trust me; kidnapping a guy isn't nearly as much fun as it sounds." Kat muttered.

At this the boy Hale cleared his throat in a mock hurt way, "Excuse me? If I remember correctly, you kidnapped me. And look how wonderful your life has become since."

Kat mumbled something that sounded like, "My point exactly."

I smiled but then I realised that we were still standing out on the lawn, at midnight, in our pyjamas, with two strangers.

So I led the way back up inside.

**What did you all think? **

**Please review, because each nice review –no matter how small – brightens my day x**

**Also, I just reread Clockwork Angel and I have fallen in love with William Herondale all over again, he is pretty amazing. This is what happens to a girl bookworm who doesn't have a boyfriend; they start to fall for fictional characters. **


End file.
